


Bite.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo x Kenma, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume and Tetsurou have been dating for awhile, there’s pent of feelings and unsaid words that Tetsurou always hopes to convey through his body when they make love; but the message never quite get across to Kozume. Who personally, feels loved but doesn’t know. Its not said, so its not true. Right?</p><p>Note: All of the lyrics and inspiration for this came from Troye Sivan’s BITE which I highly recommend listening to before hand or while reading this.<br/>I don’t own the lyrics, just your feelings as I pull at them with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite.

'Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.'

The words rang through the boys head as he felt the cold, thin lips press against his own, this familiar feeling of regret, and pent up desire flowed through him as his warm calloused hands roamed his body perhaps a little too freely.

'Sing me like a choir, I can be the subject of your dreams.'

And he indeed he was, so as hes been told by the man. Granted sometimes he had a hard time believing him.. But who wouldn't after what Kozume's been through?

He couldn't help but sing the song through his head, it reminded him so much of his state with Tetsurou that it was almost like he wrote it.

'Your sickening desires.'

A lot of the time, these were just sexual, nothing more; nothing less. Least To Kozume.  
Perhaps, just maybe the boy was more to him but he could tell he was unsure. As this, was something new entirely to him.  
And this kind of.. Bond.. This strange love.. For whatever reason, even if they've known each other since they were small: This love was all new.

'Don't you wanna see a man up close? A phoenix in the fire.'

He taunted him, whispering such dirty words in his ear he felt like he'd need to spray holy water in them. Not that he was much better when it came expressing his sexual desire in that way.  
Those wondering hands rubbed over his apparent desire, making his body twitch as he whimpered softly. The friction was only temporary.

'So kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite.'

The simple phrase 'Please don't bite.' only applied to Kozume in the mental sense, thou some how; Tetsurou already knew that.  
It was evident as his thin t-shirt was thrown across the room, watching up in awe as his captain discarded his own.  
Feeling his rough lips against his unmarked, sensitive skin was one of the best, and worst sensations.

Hickies, they didn't feel too good being given. You could feel your blood vessels breaking as they flooded to the top, bruising your skin.

But it was good, they were both satisfied. Not only was Kozume marked.. But the sensation left him breathless as he felt the warm, wet tongue drag across the new marks.

'You can coax the cold right out of me, drape me in your arms.'

Regardless, when Tetsurou pissed him off, he was the first one to make him happy again. His dorky attics, his playful and laid back personality played well with Kozume's usually calm exterior, with a paranoid interior.

He had to sigh in pleasure as those strong arms wrapped around his torso as the kisses and hickes were still being left, just teasing enough to make Kozume squirm with delight and dissatisfaction.

'The rapture in the dark brings me at ease.'

Even if he enjoyed being alone, loneliness was something he battled with his whole life.  
Tetsurou.. Brought life to his otherwise dim and depressing world that was on the road to deconstruction. The biggest thing he feared was; that they would fall so deeply in love, and than forget.

Just like his parents.

They'd fall so hard they crashed, that sexual drive was no more, there were no more cuddles of mid-day or cute lovey-dovey texts.. Not that Kozume would admit he enjoyed those..  
He feared the love wouldn't last. And when there's nothing left, who would try to make it last?

'The blind eye of the storm.'

Sometimes.. Love was liking heading into a storm.. It was like heading into the storm head first, you're not sure what to do to fix it; can you fix it? I guess you could say in there case. Kozume was the storm and Tetsurou wanted to fix the storm, even when people laughed at him for it saying 'You can't fix that.. Its a disaster.' He.. Still went in. And you know what? He calmed his storm like no therapist or paid specialist could.

Feeling his now naked rear hit the bed Kozume hummed, nearly a growl in pleasure, cupping the others pale cheeks as they went back into a passionate kiss.

'Lets go for a walk down easy street, where you can be reborn.'

Its not to say Kozume had all the problems in this relationship. Tetsurou constantly battled with societies ways of telling him how he should love, he never really told Kozume.. He figured he had enough emotional problems on his plate; another one as simple as the public eye didn't need to be added.

Tetsurou assumed that.. He loved the boy of course, but the media's voice got to him sometimes, more than anything he would jump through all the hoops needed to protect him. Even if it meant they couldn't see each other.. As much as that pained him.. Sometimes, he wished society could be reborn, in a more, accepting way..

'And kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite.'

But.. There passionate kisses set his soul free, let it soar where nothing could touch it. Not even that.  
Such lewd noises, they pleased him as his fingers moved in and out of the tight heat, his arousal straining against his pants; desperately wanting to be free as he watched his setter crumble.

He could only hope these golden moments didn't come to bite him in the ass later.. Or Kozume.  
More than anything, he had to be safe. He'd take all the blame, this boy went through enough.

Leaning down he silenced the moans and hums of pleasure, swallowing them up greedily. The kiss was sloppy but he loved it. It was genuine and he knew, he knew he was lost now. No more self conscious thoughts, in these moments; Tetsurou owned his body.

'Aah I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck.'

God he hoped not. He hoped this wasn't a joke. They both did, they both hoped this wasn't something they laughed at in later years.

'Aah cause who's got time for growing up?'

God this time never needed to pass, the touches, the kisses, the thrust. Kozume never wanted anything to end.

'Kiss me on the mouth.'

Every kiss was filled with passion, muffled moans bubbled in both of there throats as rolling hips and desperate thrust melded together.

'Kiss me on the mouth.'

Gasping for air Kozume thought he'd scream, but no, there were those supple plump, yet thin lips on his again reminding him he was still on earth, he wasn't allowed to float up to the clouds yet.

'Kiss me, kiss me on the mouth and set me free.'

He was being swallowed whole. He was sure of it every time.

'Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.'

Freedom?..

"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.'

Freedom..

'Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.'

His soul, there souls were free as there bodies melted together like a perfect melody, the rhythm was done and practiced. This love was so intense in so many ways the boy nearly cried.

'Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.'

"Ah!"

Gasping Kozume's body convulsed, shivering as his warm release was splattered between them. But the thrust didn't stop until Tetsurou was satisfied.

'Sing me like a choir, I can be the subject of your desire.'

His body was his, his soul belonged to him, Kozume was sure of that now.  
As the thrust slowed him felt the familiar release fill him, humming, nearly a moan of pleasure escaped his abused lips.

'Your sickening desire.'

Regardless, these moments almost felt.. Bitter sweet.. It left a pit in his stomach as he felt the warm kiss against his forehead, this man had claimed him long ago without even touching him, looking at him Kozume knew he was in love.. Even when he had no idea what true love was.

'Don't you wanna see a man up close, a phoenix in the fire.'

Watching his body fall beside his own spent one after he pulled out Kozume rolled over on his side to watch him drift off to sleep. Was this what it came to? He knew Tetsurou was a man.. He knew he was loved but why was it never said? It left a burning hot anger in his stomach, but he withheld. For now.

'So kiss me on the mouth and set me free,'

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the others, lingering as he knew he was asleep, whispering his words as softly as possible.

"But please, don't bite."

~Till Next Time~


End file.
